The present invention relates to a device for sterilising containers. The prior art discloses plants for filling containers, for example plastic containers, with drinks. It is also known that such filling devices can be connected with sterilisation devices which sterilise the containers to be filled and in particular undertake an external disinfection of these drinks containers. The containers here are guided through a treatment chamber by carrier systems formed according to the bottle shape.
Normally such sterilisation units have comparatively large sterilisation chambers through which the containers are passed. Because of the large volumes existing within these treatment chambers or isolator chambers, it is often very difficult to achieve an atmosphere enriched with vapours. At present the containers are sprayed in a targeted manner by individually arranged nozzles, wherein these nozzles are mounted in tubes laid on the isolating chamber. In this arrangement permanent wetting of the containers is not possible. In addition adjustment of the nozzles is very time-intensive and as a result incorrect positioning can occur.
Consequently the present invention is based on the object of creating a device for sterilising containers which facilitates the generation of an atmosphere enriched with vapours. In addition the present invention is based on the object of structuring container sterilisation more efficiently.